


Say Love

by kasunn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt! Iwaizumi, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oikawa is technically still a volleyball player, it's just super implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasunn/pseuds/kasunn
Summary: Iwaizumi ends up in the hospital after stupidly jumping off the second floor and Oikawa's super worried about him. Iwaizumi kinda proposes, also.





	Say Love

**Author's Note:**

> Haha this is kinda shit, but I felt like posting something. Enjoy :)

Oikawa panted softly, and he couldn’t help but think that the Seijoh team would’ve been extremely disappointed that their captain was feeling out of breath after a few flights of stairs. He didn’t really care at that moment, though, feeling a sense of reversed deja vu as he ran into the hospital room coming to a halting stop next to the bed, looking down at his boyfriend worriedly.

“Iwa-chan! Are you okay?” He asked, waking Iwaizumi up from a relaxed sleep. Oops. Iwaizumi sighed, bringing a hand up to rub at his eyes.

“Tooru? What are you _doing_ here? It’s,” he paused looking at the clock, “3am...”

Oikawa looked incredulous as if Iwaizumi had said something extremely offensive to him.

“Me? What am _I_ doing here? Hajime, you didn’t come home last night! Nobody called me until just right now. I was so fucking worried. And nobody would tell me what happened! What--mmph!” OIkawa rambled on until Iwaizumi couldn’t handle it anymore and just pulled him down by the shirt collar for a kiss.

He moved his mouth with Oikawa’s for a bit before pulling back to catch some air. Sooner than he usually would have. Of course, Oikawa started back right where he left off.

“--the fuck, Hajime! They barely let me in to come see you because I’m not ‘family’ and-- hey!” Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s wrist and tugged. Hard. The brunette flopped onto the bed, dead weight over Iwaizumi’s legs. It’s a good thing it’s just my arm that’s broken… Iwaizumi winced at the thought.

“Hajime!” Oikawa shrieked, scrambling to pull himself off of Iwaizumi, but Iwaizumi held tight, pulling his boyfriend closer so they were eye to eye, Oikawa halfway kneeling on the already cramped bed.

“Hey, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said softly, and he could see some of the tension melt from Oikawa’s shoulders, slowly dissipating out as he rubbed small circles into his back. “I’m obviously fine now, so it’s alright. Now, be quiet. You’re going to wake everyone in a twelve kilometer radius up at this rate. Okay?”

Oikawa nodded, blankly, burying his head into Iwaizumi’s shoulder to breathe in his calming scent.

“I was really worried,” he mumbled and Iwaizumi chuckled, lowly. Oikawa could feel the vibrations on his cheek where it pressed against warm skin.

“You worry too much,” Iwaizumi replied, amused and Oikawa pulled back, now fully onto the bed, kneeling in between his boyfriend’s legs, so they were face to face. He took care to avoid the arm wrapped in a cast and put a steadying hand on Iwaizumi’s chest.

“What happened, Iwa-chan?” he asked, reverting back to the childhood nickname now that he was finally a little calmer. Iwaizumi always did have a soothing effect on him. On everyone really.

Iwaizumi hummed, breathing out through his nose. “Nothing all that terrible. I just kinda...fell. Off the second story. But it was onto some grass and bushes, so I had a soft landing,” he added quickly after seeing the growing alarm in Oikawa’s eyes.

“You did WHAT?!” Oikawa yelled. Iwaizumi shushed him and Oikawa glanced around, guiltily. Thankfully, Iwaizumi didn’t have a roommate.

“C’mon, Tooru. It’s not that bad. Just a minor concussion and a fractured arm. Plus, it wasn’t just because I’m stupid, despite what you might be thinking.” Oikawa gave him a doubtful look. Iwaizumi laughed and turned Oikawa around, hugging him closer with his good arm, so the brunette’s back was against his chest. Oikawa’s fluffy brown hair tickled his chin as he breathed out.

“I’m not that bad,” Iwaizumi declared with a childlike conviction. “You know how we’re doing that construction to add a new wing?” He waited for Oikawa’s nod.

“Well, there was this toddler that had wandered down there somehow and I was on my rounds when I saw him. See, I was just trying to grab him, but I….overshot by a little.”

“A little?” Oikawa cried. Iwaizumi shushed him.

“Maybe a little more than a little bit, but the kid was okay,” Iwaizumi said, trying to placate his wired boyfriend.

Oikawa gave a noncommittal response, obviously displeased by Iwaizumi’s lack of self-preservation but didn’t yell out this time which Iwaizumi took as a sign that Oikawa approved of his decision.

“Hmm, alright. That was very brave of you,” Oikawa tilted his head up to press a kiss on the tip of Iwaizumi’s nose, “but you seriously have to stop jumping into things like this. Or at least think about it before you dive head first off the second floor. Iwa-chan, you’re getting as bad as me! Don’t be so self-destructive!” Oikawa huffed, angrily, gently slapping Iwaizumi’s thigh.

Iwaizumi smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Oikawa’s head and Oikawa shifted closer slightly, revelling in the closeness. They rarely got to just lay together like this with Iwaizumi’s busy schedule as a surgeon at the hospital. Oh the irony.

Oikawa shifted again, this time to move away. Iwaizumi held him tighter to his chest.

“Iwa-chan, I’m not leaving. But you have to let me up, so I can go sleep in the chair or something,” Oikawa said, softly as if he was explaining the concept to a small child.

“No stay, Tooru,” Iwaizumi said, the slightest tinge of a whine creeping into his voice as he tightened his hold around Oikawa’s waist. Oikawa sighed, again feeling as if their roles reversed. Usually it would be him begging Iwaizumi to stay. Of course, Iwaizumi had rarely obliged him which Oikawa finding harder and harder to do, now that he was on the opposite side of the begging.

“I’m going to hurt you or roll onto your bad arm in the middle of the night, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa rationalized, turning his head up to look Iwaizumi in the eye. He could feel Iwaizumi’s shrug as he tugged him ever closer.

“It’s alright. There’s not enough room for you to do that anyways. Plus, cuddling has the same effect on the brain as painkillers do, so I’ll technically hurt less if you stay with me,” Iwaizumi reasoned and Oikawa didn’t have Iwaizumi’s impossibly strong will to refuse again. Stupid neurological knowledge that trumped basic common sense.

“Fine,” Oikawa said, acting unhappy but leaned back to snuggle deeper into Iwaizumi’s chest. They weren’t in the most comfortable position in the world, but it was nice enough, the two quickly falling to the hands of sleep.

Right as Oikawa felt himself start to fully succumb, he felt a puff of breath against his hair and the rumble of Iwaizumi’s voice against his back.

“What if we got married?” he asked, softly, to the air. Oikawa stilled, freezing in Iwaizumi’s arms. His boyfriend sighed, shaking his head.

“Nevermind. Forget it,” he said, shrugging back to sleep. Oikawa sat up, wide eyed and smirking in the darkness.

“No no, Iwa-chan,” he singsonged, turning around so they were face to face. Iwaizumi looked away, but Oikawa could see the slight tint of a blush settling across his cheekbones. “You brought it up, so you have to keep on it.”

Iwaizumi sighed, knowing that Oikawa wouldn’t back down and would keep him up all night otherwise. There was also the fact that this question had haunted him for months now.

“Well…” he brought his good arm up and rubbed at the back of his neck as he propped himself up against the wall. “I’ve been thinking about asking for a while. It was going to be under much better circumstances, trust me, you deserve so much better. But...,” Iwaizumi paused trying to think of what he wanted to say.

It didn’t help that Oikawa was listening so intently to every word, barely breathing. He sighed again. “Earlier, when you walked in, you said that you could barely get in because we aren’t ‘family’ and… what if it was worse? What if you got hurt real bad playing or something and I wasn’t able to get to you?” Iwaizumi’s voice cracked the tiniest bit and Oikawa smiled, feeling tears start to pool in his eyes.

“But I get it if you don’t want to now,” Iwaizumi continued, sounding like what will he had was quickly crumbling, “or ever. I guess I could live with that.” Oikawa shook his head and turned around, balancing on his knees again to cup Iwaizumi’s face. He kissed him, slow and tender.

“No takebacks, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, tearfully, kissing him again.

“Is that a yes?” Iwaizumi asked, mumbling the question through tired lips.

Oikawa nodded, pressing their foreheads together.

“Of course, stupid Iwa-chan. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Iwaizumi finally let himself smile, drawing Oikawa back in for another, more heated kiss. They kissed languidly and somewhat sloppily with the awkward angle before breaking away, panting lightly.

“Good because you were never going to get rid of me anyways,” Iwaizumi said, gruffly, laying back down on the bed. “I promise I'll do it right when I get out,” he whispered. Oikawa grinned.

“Is Iwa-chan trying to say something? Perhaps a simple three words?” Oikawa preened. Iwaizumi shoved the pillow into his face.

“Not to you, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi mumbled. Oikawa squawked, feigning offense and dramatically putting a hand to his chest.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi laughed and Oikawa relaxed his act, smiling with him. Then, Oikawa was dragged down to the bed, so he was laying practically on top of his boyfrie-- fiance. Oikawa let out an annoyed huff, but settled in closer.

“I love you, Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispered into his ear, articulating every syllable. A shiver ran down his spine at that, and Oikawa smiled against Iwaizumi’s chest, wrapping his arm loosely around Iwaizumi’s right side.

“I love you, too, Iwa-chan,” he replied, sleepily, and that’s how the nurse found them in the morning, three hours later, curled up together with smiles on their faces. She decided to let them sleep a little bit longer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if there were any major grammar or spelling errors. 
> 
> Please! Feel free to leave a comment. Kudos are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it ^•^
> 
> Come talk to me on [tumblr :D](https://seamorered.tumblr.com/)


End file.
